Vehicle suspension systems are provided to smooth the ride, feel and operation of an automobile. The effect of vibrations, sudden wheel movements, and the like caused by uneven road surfaces, pot holes or other obstructions can be minimized through proper operation of the suspension system. Suspension systems in a variety of different forms have been used in the past, and continue to be used in present day vehicles. Anti-roll stabilizers are known components of vehicle suspension systems.
During cornering, as a result of body roll, the outside wheel of a car has a tendency to rise with respect to the frame of the vehicle, and the inside wheel has a tendency to drop. Basic suspension systems that dampen only abrupt vertical movements of the wheels independently do not adequately compensate for or control body roll. Over the years, many types of stabilizing systems have been used to compensate for body roll, with varying results. The basic function of a stabilizer is to urge downward the wheel that is tending to rise, and to urge upward the wheel that is tending to drop. Stabilizers have been used on both the front and back wheels of vehicles.
Known forms of stabilizers include torsion bars connected between the suspension systems for wheels on opposite sides of the vehicle. It is known to use both front and rear torsion bars. Other types of roll control systems have included sway bars, dual compensating stabilizer systems and single compensating stabilizer systems. Each has been known to have certain drawbacks or deficiencies. For example, stabilizing systems using torsion bars are tied or anchored to the vehicle frame. Vibrations and other movements from the suspension system are conveyed to the frame, resulting in less than optimum rider comfort. Moreover, these types of systems tend to be relatively expensive, and generally add a considerable amount of undesirable weight to the vehicle. Other types of stabilizer systems, while providing certain advantages over torsion bars and other known systems, can include somewhat complex components and/or assemblies. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,276 to Dutzi et al. Although the stabilizer system of the '276 patent is satisfactory for its intended purpose, there remains a desire to provide an improved stabilizer device which is economical to manufacture, easy to install, yet durable and reliable in operation.
Preferably, an improved stabilizer system will be both lightweight and rugged. If too much weight is added to the vehicle, the performance of the vehicle is adversely affected. Since the components of a stabilizer system often are exposed on the underside of the vehicle, it is important that each is durable in a relatively harsh environment that includes exposure to rain, mud, snow, ice, road chemicals and possible road debris.
What is needed in the art is a simple, single passive anti-roll compensator, which is easy to install, easy to maintain, inexpensive to manufacture, durable and reliable.